Jayfeather's Destiny
by xXBlueRazXx
Summary: Jayfeather's long lost mate, Half moon, is reborn. Along with her a new prophecy rises. Will Jayfeather choose the right path or will he choose the wrong path, which results to the end of the clans?
1. Chapter 1

A blue-gray she-cat padded into the clearing where a large group of cats awaited her. She looked down at all the former thunderclan members, some of the cats she new well but some not at all. "As most of you know new kits are going to be born in Thunderclan." The blue she-cat announced. Some cats nodded and others just stared up at her. "Well, one of the kits is going to change everything." She said solemnly. "How can a little kit do that Bluestar?" a white she-cat questioned. Bluestar ignored the white cat. "Jayfeather is going to have to decide which path to choose, for the kit is going to push him away from the warrior code. But his choices will be hard and he will have to make many sacrifices. If he chooses the wrong path the result will be disastrous." Explained Bluestar. A few cat's pelts bristled and one tom stood up and said proudly, "But Starclan won't be effected, we are powerful so we can't be harmed by a little kit!" Bluestar hissed at him until he sat back down. "Enough! It will affect everyone! Starclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan. The kit has lived before. A long time ago, before I was even kitted." Bluestar said darkly. A golden tom stood up and asked, "Who was this cat all that while ago?" Bluestar fidgeted as if she were uncomfortable. "Halfmoon." She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather awoke to worried meows from the nursery. Jayfeather got up from his warm nest and shook the stray pieces of moss off his pelt. He trotted into the stuffy nursery to see what all the fuss was about. When he walked in he saw Ferncloud writhing in her nest with Dustpelt casting a worried glance at her. Dustpelt ran over to Jayfeather and mumbled, "I think Ferncloud is giving birth! She says she is just having a bad stomach ache but it just doesn't seem right." Jayfeather rolled his eyes and walked up to Ferncloud. He prodded her bulging belly and leaned in so that the tip of his ear was just brushing her belly. He heard the small heartbeats of kits and felt their bodies wriggling beneath his paw. "It's time." He said to Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Dustpelt's eyes widened and started he started to fidget and asked nervously, "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Yes go fetch some wet moss and get a stick." Jayfeather ordered. Dustpelt started to pad away when Jayfeather added, "Oh and Dustpelt." "Yes?" He answered, stopping in his tracks. "Do your clan a favor and calm down." Jayfeather mused. Dustpelt snorted and trotted away. He turned back to Ferncloud who was gasping with pain. He started massaging her belly, which made her face contort with pain; Jayfeather was glad he wasn't a she-cat. Dustpelt ran into the den with a stick with moss stuck on the tip, in his mouth. "Put the stick in her mouth. And let her drink some water off that moss." Jayfeather commanded. Ferncloud let out a loud groan then a tiny brown bundle fell into the moss. "It's a she-cat!" Jayfeather announced. Ferncloud started licking it and brought it close to her belly. "How many more?" She asked through gritted teeth. Jayfeather felt her belly again and felt two more bodies. One he noticed wasn't moving while the other wriggled around. "Two." He murmured. Another shot of pain coursed through her body and another sticky bundle fell in her nest. "Another she-kit!" Jayfeather said. Ferncloud licked the white kit and brought her next to her sister. A gray kit tumbled into the nest. Ferncloud started to lick it and Jayfeather inspected it. He realized that it was dead. He grabbed the kit from Ferncloud who yowled in protest, "He has taken my kit!" Dustpelt came up behind him and grabbed the kit from his jaws. Dustpelt laid the kit next to Ferncloud. Ferncloud stared wide-eyed at the kit and shrieked, "It's dead! My kit is dead!" Daisy poked her head into the den and gasped once she saw the dead kit lying there. Dustpelt gently grabbed the small kit in his jaws and walked out into the middle of camp and laid it down. He bowed his head and touched noses with the kit he never got to know. He looked up and saw the sky and saw the huge moon that was gazing down at him. He left his kit in the clearing and returned to Ferncloud. Jayfeather still sat with Ferncloud who was still wailing. "Ferncloud may I suggest a name for our white kit?" Dustpelt asked. Ferncloud looked up at him and sniffled, "What would that name be?" "Well I was thinking Moonkit because of the huge moon outside." He answered. "I like that, she will be called Moonkit. Her sister will be called Amberkit." She announced proudly. "They are so beautiful, especially Moonkit." Jayfeather thought to himself.


End file.
